My FNAF Theories
by The Kiwi Fazbear
Summary: My proposed theories and why I think that way. Rated T for FNAF lore
1. Timeline

**As all you Fazbearians will know, especially the ones who read my first story – the purple man -, you will know I have my own take on most theories. This chapter is about the timeline as you are probably aware. So, the second most oblivious mystery is the timeline. In this order, I think these events happen:**  
Freddy is walking around Fredbear's Family Diner, giving cake to kids. He is oblivious to the kid outside the diner until the purple guy pulls up. The reason for this is that soon, he will come to be grateful for the puppet as he was given intelligence in the form of IQ. So, the kid was killed and then the purple guy drove off. As the place was being shut-down the spirit of the puppet possessed Freddy as he was the only thing to possess. Fast-forward a few years to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike. They now have another three other animatronics AND 'two specially designed suits that double as both animatronic and suit.' - Golden Freddy and Springtrap. Now we get to Stage01. There is someone inside the Spring Bonnie suit, but due to the normal person for GF being sick, the suit is in animatronic form for the day. For some reason, GF walked off the stage and went through a trap-door in the stage, which is what we see as him glitching in FNAF3. He walked along a series of passage ways and found a spirit from the future. He gave that spirit cake which leads to Freddy's soul getting to be at rest. Later on in the day, the purple guy strikes back in the form of the foxy minigame. When Foxy see's purple guy, he isn't yet possessed with the souls of the dead children so he doesn't attack him, but when foxy sees the children, his protection protocol had been breached so he took them to the puppet. When the puppet found them, the give gifts, give life minigame starts. He gives the kids gifts as a reflex but when that fails he stuffs them in the animatronics. The give life sequence is shown in the cut scenes of FNAF2. Note how it's seen in the FNAF1 location. Soon the bodies were found and the place was shut-down. In 1987 the place re-opened with the Toy animatronics on stage and the withered animatronics in the backroom, along with GF. Springtrap was in the safe-room of the old location and the night-guard before Jeremy was a bit cautious about the animatronics as they were coming towards him. The puppet was also cautious but as he saw the guard had no uniform he discarded him as the man that killed him. When Jeremy arrived, the night-guards had a purple uniform, so the puppet and dead kids thought them as completely purple. As the week progressed, Jeremy learned of what was happening to the pizzeria. This is where MatPat was wrong. As phone guy says 'the place is closed down, at least for a while,' the next day's newspaper shows the place shutting down. Phone Guy also states he will probably be taking the night-shift himself. And who dies on night 4 of FN1 every time no questions asked? PG. This is when the infamous bite of '87 happens. I will go into more detail in an upcoming chapter. After the bite, the place is forced to revert to the old location due to budget cuts. While they have a small amount of profit, their reputation is damaged. The final nail in the coffin is that Phone Guy was reported dead. He was found in the Toy's shells. R.I.P, Phone Guy. However, in light of the recent events, purple guy sees his capture any day, so he wastes no time to destroy the evidence. In doing so, he releases the children's spirits and he is scared into the only suit in sight. The Springtrap suit. And then he dies, resting the souls until Mike Schmidt takes the night-shift. Three decades later an unknown man takes the job at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, reawakening the purple guy's soul. Not that he had a soul, or anything. On the seventh night, he takes the night off and is paid via internet. On this night, the puppet sees it fit to officially end purple man. So naturally, he burns the place to the ground. Five years go past and FNAF4 happens. I can't go into any detail on this because we have no information on it.  
 **And that, guys, was my proposed timeline. Keep looking at my other stories so you know what can happen. ;~). DFTBA~ Kiwi Fazbear.**


	2. The Bite of '87

**This chapter is about the infamous Bite of '87. Here is who did it and why this animatronic could or couldn't have bitten someone.**

The withered: No. They weren't kicked out of FFP. (Freddy Fazbear's Pizza).  
The toys: Maybe.

Puppet: No teeth.  
BB: *BB's laugh* No.  
T. Chica: No. She can't move her mouth. At all.  
T. Bonnie: No. See T. Chica.  
T. Freddy: Maybe. He can move his mouth, and he can certainly move fast.  
Mangle: No. I know a lot of you are going to say 'Not mangle? My fist, your face, NOW!' but the fact is that with the snout mangle has, if **_he_** bit someone then **_he_** would have his snout caught on the head, the frontal lobe would be untouched. Also, would mangle be running around headless?

Other: Maybe.  
Financial error: Maybe. Who said it wasn't the Profit Bite of '87? Also, 'It's amazing that the human body can survive without the frontal lobe!' That comment could be an insult, couldn't it? After all, the frontal lobe is responsible for decision making. If it was a financial error, then it would make sense for Fazbear Entertainment to go to the previous location. For budget cuts.


	3. Purple Mans identity

**Hey guys! As you probably know, this chapter is on the purple guy's identity. Now, as Game Theorist/Film Theorist MatPat would say, it's just a theory. A game theory. Let's break it down.**

* * *

What do we know about purple guy? He's purple, was/is a night guard, has no soul, and is a reptile.

He starred in 3 death mini games and in the 6 am mini games.

From this information alone we can infer that:

A. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had a Purple uniform.

B. He is reckless, and possibly an adrenaline junkie. And

C. He only worries for himself.

From this, we can conclude that Purple Guy has Anti Social Personality Disorder, like the Joker and Mario. Yes. The Nintendo Mario. Super Mario bros. The one who kills bowser 10 times a game. Aside from the shocking revelation, Purple Guy fears for his life, unlike Phone Guy, who actually offers to be put in the night-shift, aside from the obvious danger. He even dies. We can hear him die. By Golden Freddy. The murder suit. I will cover it in more detail next chapter. Purple Guy dies in the FNAF 3 trailer. The 'malfunctioning' Springtrap suit is Purple Guy dying. My conclusion is this: Phone Guy = no. He died when the animatronics were still vengeful. They weren't broken. Yet.

Mike Schmidt=no. He got himself fired. Note the bad ending. They were still not at rest.

Jeremy Fitzgerald = no. He was moved to day shift for the last celebration before the place closed down.

Previous Guard (FNAF 2) = possibly. You may note that I made Joseph Green from the purple man 'the previous guard'.

The CEO of Fazbear Entertainment = possibly. What do we know about him? He knows of the dangers and records the night guards deaths, as seen in the foxy jumpscare from FNAF.

 **I would like to end this here. You can debate weather it was the previous guard or the CEO. Chau.**


	4. Mangles Gender

**Hey guys. 2 updates in an hour! Crazy! Now, I am making this as crystal clear as it can be. Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon. Not me.**

* * *

Now, as you may know, the gender debate over mangle is astronomical. I've always believed mangle is a boy, and for me, the Ladies Night argument doesn't fly. Chica? Fly? Get it? I think mangle is in it to balance the night out. But Fazbear, you might ask, in double trouble isn't foxy's AI only at 5? I say, it is. And mangles AI is at 20 so that means the species is extinct. (BTW the kiwi is still a living species). But what about the definition of ladies night? Does it mean just ladies? No. A ladies night is a promotional event held in bars or nightclubs where lady patrons pay less than male patrons regarding the cover charge and/or drinks, attracting more ladies, attracting more men, hence the clubs make more money. We know no questions asked that Chica/T. Chica is a girl. If it were to match the spirit of a ladies night, mangle would have to be a boy. "So what about the lipstick? And the nail polish?" Oh. Hi Springtrap! Didn't see you there. My stand on the make-up is that it's a designers choice. To attract the kids attention. Finally, mangle is a pirate. The first pirate law is that no women or children are allowed to be on board. If mangle was a girl, (s)he would be violating the first law of pirating. Here's the final nail in the coffin for any still-believers. This is a quote from Animdude (Scott Cawthon) on December 28th 2014: "All animatronics have retained their original genders. Bonnie is a boy, Freddy is a boy, Chica is a girl and Foxy is a boy. This is applicable to the Toy Versions as well. ESPECIALLY Mangle.

* * *

 **So there you have it, 100% completely undeniable proof that mangle is of the male gender. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.**


End file.
